


Silence is Serenity

by itsferrisbtw



Series: Cottagecore Dream SMP AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Cottagecore, Cottagecore SMP, Cottagecore SMP AU, Cutesy, Dialogue Light, Flowers, Implied sensitivity to sound, Nature, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsferrisbtw/pseuds/itsferrisbtw
Summary: The noise may be too muchBut silence can bring more memories than a discussion.Silence, is Serenity
Series: Cottagecore Dream SMP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Silence is Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downthedarkpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/gifts).



> Cottagecore dreamsmp religion RISE UP AND MAKE THIS AU KNOWN, 
> 
> ALSO A GIFT FOR DOWNTHEDARKPATH AS THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF One Day Like This, CHECK THEM OUT

The sun beams down, caressing the day that was given to Wilbur on his lonesome. As if he was the only one in the world, standing right there. The leaves falling gracefully from the lonesome tree in front of his home, far off from the war that was only a memory of the past. He'd told Tommy that he was going to be gone for a few weeks… To clear his mind. Away from L'manburg. Away from people… 

Going to the disorderly stacked crafting tables, with logs stacked and chopped neatly together, he fumbled around the pile for something to carry some flowers in. Some he'd use for later. Some he'd use for a crown. Wood, some tools in barrels- evidence of Tommy.. Food here and there, he had eventually found his smaller bag that he used... quite a while ago. Tugging it out, he shut the barrels that were left open, and made his way back over to the tree. Flowers of different breeds, different types, all gently swayed in the wind that would've carried them, if it wasn't for the fact they bloomed untouched.

The sound of nothing, but the wind flowing by. The soft buzz of bees closer to the surrounding flowers, but sitting down carefully, as to not bother them. He needed nothing right then, except himself. The careful picking of flowers, to collect them in his bag if they were big enough. And had used tiny ones, taking by the lower stems to intertwine them together. Forming himself his own small flower crown… how nice. He loved his own, lonesome company. Away from the booming violence, the screaming, the loud voices, the obnoxious and annoying rustling of decrepit leaves- too many sounds. Too, too many sounds. L'manburg was too loud, even for his spout's of oversensitivity to sounds… 

But here?

Those spout's were non-existent.

He didn't know what time it was, and time at that point didn't matter. The gentle picking of some flowers, to hold delicately by their stems, or getting petals for some tea, maybe even petaled honey later. Maybe that'd be a nice gift for his friends when he was ready to return. Daisy's, carnations, morning glory's… they surrounded the tree as if it was the mother of life itself. Vines wrapped tenderly around the aged bark, giving a vibrant pop of green against the dark oak, and leaves falling once in awhile. 

His head could run in a million directions, especially for how vocal his thoughts really were. The voice in his head, talking away about whatever came to mind right then. The thought of his family. Phil, and Techno. Technically twins in that matter but neither looked alike… it was almost funny. Tommy being a joyfully loud addition to the mix, and Tubbo being along side him every step of the way. He was proud of the step of presidency Tubbo had held, and how he was a good fit alongside all of them. The countless nights dinner discussions were either too loud and lead to chaos- leading wilbur to leave the room to block his ears, or the somber nights that they all just appreciated one another's company… it was nice. 

He didn't even hear the faint footsteps that approached him cautiously, and even the grass wouldn't give him a clear sign of who would be approaching…

"... Wilbur?"

A questionable, but timid voice spoke up from the once silent winds, making the taller open his eyes to the disruption. A quick look in the direction… only to see Tubbo in similarly themed attire. Brown overalls, muddied low cut work boots, a ruffled at the end of the sleeves, long sleeved white shirt that looked more formal for this kind of serenity. Nothing about him spoke to be a child president… which was nice. 

"I hope you don't mind that I came to see you, it's just.. we got worried. You left in such a rush after the sounds of the election and the cheering… We- know you said you needed space but it wouldn't hurt to check would it?"

".... No, not at all, come here"

A thankful smile had grown on both their lips, as tubbo made his way over to sit by Wilbur.. who was a LOT taller than he was, even if both of them were sat down. The gentle silence of the wind, had continued it's music as the two had quietly chatted the rest of the day away, the making of flower crowns, and enjoying the silence this home brought him….

Silence, is Serenity.


End file.
